


Armed and Dangerous

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eddie kills variants, Eddie saves Waylon, Help comes, Killing, M/M, Police, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, SWAT, Short One Shot, Violence, Waylon tries to protect Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon leaves Mount Massive but ends up returning to stay with Eddie after he finds the mountain roads are impassable due to recent storms and rivers flooding the roadways. Days pass and help finally comes.





	Armed and Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd One-Shot that i was inspired to do when I did a miniature Eddie x Waylon roleplay with a friend and they mentioned Eddie and police and this crossed my mind. So i felt compelled to write it. Wasn't really sure where I could go with it so I left it as a one shot. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

Waylon had been cornered by yet another irate Variant that was dead set on tearing him limb from limb, wielding a piece of sink plumbing from one of the many bathrooms on this floor of the building. He had gotten lost for the twelfth time today. Getting all turned around and panicking after yet another run in with unsavory patients. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He managed to get out of the Asylum and made it a couple miles down the road where a cell phone signal was accessible. He made a call to the local authorities but he wasn’t sure if they got it all before the mountains and the oncoming storms cut him short. The further down the mountain he got, he found out that a recent storm washed the road away and he was forced back to the Asylum to seek shelter. Even finding the Asylum Groom once again.

 

That was a few days ago. How many exactly, waylon didn’t know but he had forms a sort of relationship with Eddie that was symbiotic in a way. Waylon received protection and in return, Eddie had a house wife for the time being. At first it was a terrifying venture and Waylon thought Eddie was going to gut him right there in the male ward for running away the first dozen or so times. After a very hesitant and uncomfortable talk and Eddie getting _way_ too friendly as far as personal space goes, it was understood that Waylon was scared and that Eddie _was_ a stranger who Waylon watched kill multiple people.

 

Somehow that conversation made it to a point somewhere inside that fried brain of Eddie’s and they were now together. Waylon was ‘married’ to the man. Occasionally while Eddie is busy salvaging for material to make more clothing and dresses and such for his wife, Waylon would tag along. This time they got split up when a trio of Variants broke through one of the many barricades Eddie put up around his territory. Two of them rushed Eddie at once and one of them went after Waylon. All he could do was run. He heard Eddie’s voice calling out to him, telling him to do the same. To run and hide.

 

Running was far from easy with the major injury to Waylon’s leg and the near permanent limp he was left with. He ended up resorting to hiding which was now the very reason why he was cornered. He slipped into a room with the intent to barricade himself inside it but before he could get the door shut all the way, the Variant rushed inside. The room had a gurney that Waylon pushed into the path of the Variant which slowed it down long enough to hide behind the flipped over patient bed frame. He held tightly to the frame and tucked his back into the corner of the room as the Variant fought him over it. Beating on it with the pipe to get Waylon to flinch or let go, even as the pipe hit one of his fingers, causing him to cry out in pain at the harsh crunch of metal against bone.

 

He let go, cradling his hand against his chest as the bed was wrenched from his other hand, tipping over into the gurney. The pipe raised high into the air above the crazed male’s head. Just as it was coming down towards Waylon’s cowering form, his arm raised in front of himself protectively, blue eyes widened in terror. The variant growled in surprise as his body was wrenched back and swung into the nearest wall. The cause was the blood covered and very pissed off Eddie Gluskin. One hand curled into the Variant’s clothing and the other wrapped around it’s neck as he held it firmly against the wall. Pulling its head back to repeatedly smash into the concrete.

 

Waylon watched the blood spray out of the Variant’s face as it’s nose was broken, teeth came loose and fell to the floor with globs of blood and saliva. The patient struggled, beating the pipe into the wall as his arms tried to reach Eddie but the man was far stronger and even more determined.

 

When the struggling stopped, Eddie dropped the variant off to the side, falling into a limp pile on the floor. Blood pooling out of the fractured skull and what was left of it’s face. It was nearly unrecognizable now but Waylon didn’t feel much pity for the man. He was just happy to be alive and that Eddie had gotten to him in time. “Darling? Are you alright?” Eddie asked quickly, his bloodshot blue eyes looking Waylon up and down, reaching out to take his uninjured hand in his and pull Waylon up to his feet. His entire body was shaky and he was pale. His eyes wide and terrified. His hand was turning black in places where the pipe had hit it and Waylon was in pain. Between his leg which had started bleeding again despite Eddie’s attempts to stitch and bandage it. The stitches just weren’t strong enough to last the strain that Waylon put it through.

 

“Let’s get you fixed up. I’m not going to let anyone else harm you my love.” Eddie murmured as he pulled Waylon closer to his body, one arm snaking around Waylon’s shoulders as he helped the male move, taking some of his weight to relieve the pain on his poor leg. He reached back with his free hand to retrieve his bloodied knife which had been placed in his back pocket so as not to lose it or it get in the way when he raced after Waylon. The Variants had been quickly dispatched beforehand. He made sure he had it ready encase more came to cause trouble.

 

As they were leaving the room, a sudden flash of light caught Eddie off guard and blinded Waylon from being able to discern what the source was. There wasn’t really anyone in the Asylum who would have any device with strong enough lighting. Most of the power was out if large portions of the Asylum and what was working wasn’t very stable. The generators were running low on fuel by this point. After a moment, Waylon realized it wasn’t a large light source but many lights that fell on them. The lights on the end of tactical rifles. The kind a squadron of an armed special unit might have. Police or well, they looked more like SWAT if Waylon was being honest. They had riot gear on and were armed to the teeth. There faces were covered by the protective shatterproof visors on their helmets.

 

“Freeze! Put the weapon down and get on the ground.” One of the men commanded in a sharp tone, which one Waylon didn’t know but he was already pulling away from Eddie. Before he could get very far, Eddie had grabbed Waylon and pushed him behind himself and gripped his knife tighter. An audible click of weaponry sounded as several of the guns’ safety’s switched off. These men were prepared to kill if they had too and considering the path they came, Waylon didn’t blame them if they witnessed even a fraction of the death that happened. They had to have passed by at least the two men Eddie killed earlier. They were close enough to one of the entryways that they didn’t need the main entrance to come in. They might even have the entire building surrounded for all Waylon knew.

 

“Stay behind me darling.” Eddie murmured over his shoulder before his eyes fixed hard on the men before them. At first Waylon was confused, reaching for Eddie’s shoulder with his uninjured hand but then he retracted it. Seeing the hard muscles coiling underneath Eddie’s shirt. His body was taut and rigid. His hand clutched the knife tightly and it was obvious Eddie was prepared for a fight. One that might end up with his death which as odd as it sounded, scared Waylon. His eyes flickered to the men in riot gear and through the harsh lighting in the dark hallway, he couldn’t tell if these men were really police officers or they were more of Murkoff’s hired thugs come to clean up their mess. He tucked himself further behind Eddie, out of sight and range. The door they had just walked through was at his back and halfway open. If they needed to, they could still barricade themselves inside. That was a better idea to Waylon the the chance of being taken down by a firing squad.

 

“Stand down or we will shoot.” The voice came again. Sharper and more impatient with what was happening. The fact Waylon had now left view was unsettling. They didn’t know if anymore were inside the room they had come out of but they did know something had happened within from the earlier sounds and the fresh blood on the Groom’s clothing.

 

“I’m not going to let you bastards hurt us again!” Eddie growled, taking a step forward. The men were prepared to fire but Waylon quickly stepped in front of him, facing the Groom and placing himself in the path of fire.

 

“Eddie!” He said quickly, glancing over his shoulder back at the men behind them. The hallway was dead silent aside from the ragged breathing of the occupants. Waylon gave Eddie a pleading look, begging the Groom not to do anything reckless. “You don’t have to do this. They’re not with Murkoff. They’re here to help us.” Waylon wasn’t a hundred percent certain on that but he could hope. If it were Murkoff, they would have fired by now without a second thought. Get rid of the evidence and any witnesses quickly. These men were urging for surrender. It had to be the authorities answering his distress call.

 

“Darling..” Eddie looked down at Waylon with conflict in his gaze. Switching his attention from Waylon to the men before turning it back to Waylon. “We can’t trust them-”

 

“We have to. I-..” He trailed off for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the men as he spoke more loudly. “I called for them. When i left before the storm, I managed to call for help. Then i came right back. These men are here to help.”

 

The silence continued, falling between the three parties before Eddie spoke, clearing his throat with an unsteady grunt. He gripped Waylon’s shoulder carefully and held onto him protectively. His bloodshot blue eyes meeting Waylon’s saddened orbs. Eddie could tell he was in a lot of pain and not just the physical kind. This was a chance to be free of this place. Finally free. It was more than that. It was an opportunity. A fresh start. They could be together without fear of being attacked. Eddie used his other hand and cupped Waylon’s chin gently. “Alright then. I trust you.” Eddie tossed the knife off to the side and held his hands up to surrender.

 

Suddenly the hallway erupted into a flurry of activity. Three of the men moved to apprehend the pair when a variant came screaming around the corner and gunshots went off. Eddie moved to protect Waylon as the mad Variant lunged at one of the men with a pipe, hitting him across his visor and sending him to the ground. Charging right through. Eddie recognized it as one of the ones he had taken care of earlier, complete with blood pooling down the mangled side of it’s body where Eddie’s knife had been plunged. It went right for Eddie as the men scattered to get enough distance to fire without accidentally hitting one of their comrades. Eddie pushed Waylon back out of the way, causing him to stumble and fall. He watched as Eddie snatched the Variant up by the throat and slammed him down into the floor, pounding his gloved fists into it’s face again and again.

 

“Fucking die already!” Eddie snarled. Blood pooled up from each punch as Eddie made a bigger and bigger indent in the crazed man’s skull until it stopped moving altogether. Waylon was horrified as the men stood their, watching Eddie pulverize a living human’s face into the ground. Before Eddie could draw back, stopping to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve, three of the men rushed up on him and grabbed him by the shoulders, taking Eddie and Waylon by surprise. Two more were already grabbing Waylon up and pulling him to his feet. Eddie fought the three men fiercely, reaching out for Waylon and cursing at them to leave his beloved alone. “Get off of me you jack booted fucks! Let him go!”

 

Their wrists were zip tied together as they were dragged in different directions. This time it took 4 to pull Eddie away but he continued to fight with all he had. Shouldering them into walls, twisting in their grasp to turn to see Waylon being manhandled and tugged around on his injured leg. He tried to limp to keep up with the men, struggling to move. The zip tie on his wrists made his wounded hand throbbed painfully. He gritted his teeth when he heard a sudden scream from Eddie and a series of clicking noises. As he was escorted around the corner of the hall, he saw that one of the men had used a taser on the groom or more like three of them and Eddie’ now laid on the ground unconscious. Apparently one wasn’t enough but Waylon thought that was a bit over kill even for someone Eddie’s size.

 

As they were hauled out through the main doors, Eddie being practically dragged there with the armed men cursing up a storm as to why they had to taser the groom so far from the exit. And complaining about his size over all. Waylon had to keep pausing in his travels due to his limp. At one point he stopped to lean against a wall, panting from exhaustion and the pain shooting up his leg with every step. Distant gunshots could be heard which spurred him back onto both feet as another team of men dispatched a few variants causing trouble in another section of the Asylum.

 

When they exited the building, there were three large Humvees abandoned by the Murkoff teams who had attempted to contain the outbreak but ended up being decimated by the Walrider. Past that there were multiple SWAT vehicles. One of them was made to transport multiple subjects in the back with benches fixed on the insides. Eddie was dragged up into the back of the vehicle and left lying on the floor, face down with his hands still bound by zip tie behind his back. Waylon’s hands were in front of himself which he used to help pull himself up into the back along with another of the officers helping support him with his bad leg and injured hand.

 

He crawled over to where Eddie’s head was and carefully lifted it up to rest in his lap. Cushioning his body a little better. He had his legs stretched out and his back against the bench. Two officers sat in the back with them, guarding the pair while they waited for others. They shared a puzzled glance between each other as if contemplating making Waylon sit on the bench and keep his distance from Eddie. But after a moment they let it be. Quietly watching the male as he caressed the unconscious groom’s head and ran his fingers through the now disheveled dark locks as if in comfort for the larger male.


End file.
